


Fun and Games

by Jakathine



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Banter, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Bruce Wayne, French Kissing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Playful Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Psychotropic Drugs, References to Drugs, Sex Pollen, Sort Of, Top Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: HUGE thanks to Bosiejan being my Beta. Seriously, couldn't have done this without Bosie helping with edits. ♥--Poison Ivy's look is being based off of Uma’s in ‘97 while basing everyone else’s from DCEU (Snyderverse) versions.





	Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to Bosiejan being my Beta. Seriously, couldn't have done this without Bosie helping with edits. ♥
> 
> \--  
> Poison Ivy's look is being based off of Uma’s in ‘97 while basing everyone else’s from DCEU (Snyderverse) versions.

 

Having the Justice League as a backup still sometimes slips from Bruce’s mind. Which was why, as he was unfortunately bound to a metal chair thanks to Poison Ivy, he was a bit sheepish when Clark flew in, cape fluttering behind him. Leaving nothing to chance, Ivy had stripped Bruce out of his gear, leaving him in his black tank top and boxers. His suit and cowl were tossed off to the side.

She had been leaning down to plant her kiss of slow death on his lips, after having toyed with him from her collection of exotic plants. Seeing Clark arrive, she straightened and smiled. Bruce noted to himself that he felt buzzed, as if he’d had too much to drink, but if she could look away for more than a moment, he would be able to slip free.

“We didn’t hear back from you at the last meeting, figured I’d come find you.” Clark helpfully explained, as he levitated behind Bruce while keeping a close eye on Poison Ivy.

Ivy smiled up at Superman, “Well, _hello there_. I was expecting you sooner, to be quite honest.”

Clark raised a brow. “Well, Batman has a tendency to get himself all tied up in his work, so we give it time.”

That made Ivy burst into a loud guffaw and if Bruce didn’t know any better, he would swear Clark was actually trying to talk his way out of this situation.

Bruce rolled his eyes and huffed, “I _am_ right here, you know.”

Clark ignored Bruce’s comment and spoke directly to Poison Ivy, who was just now catching her breath again. “Now that you’ve taken up enough of everyone’s time, I think we will be leaving. 

Ivy leaned against Bruce’s shoulder, eyeing Superman up and down. “This will be fun…”

She threw out a hand, tendrils of vines following after the motion. Superman attempted to fly backwards but in his haste to make quips, he failed to notice the numerous vines that had lain in wait under him. They shot upwards, wrapping tightly around his legs and arms, holding him in place. Even with his extraordinary strength, Clark struggled and only managed to snap a few around his arms but not quickly enough it seemed, as more rapidly shot out to replace the others.

The vines cinched tighter as Ivy moved past Bruce and put her face close to Clark’s.

“Your eyes really are an amazing blue. I wonder if that’s from taking in so much sunlight?” Ivy wondered out loud, reaching out a hand to gently caress the S on Clark’s chest.

Before Clark could stop her, Ivy pressed a surprisingly chaste kiss against his lips. It was only broken by the sudden slam of a chair against her back. In the time it had taken for Ivy to chatter, Bruce had gotten free. Ivy crumpled to the ground, her vines receding with her.

Surprise was really the only thing stunning Clark into silence but other than that, it didn’t seem like her notorious kiss had any affect. He could only guess it wasn’t powerful enough to kill someone of Clark’s level of immunity.

“You okay?” Bruce asked, watching Clark for any tells of Ivy’s poisons.

He gave Bruce a shrug. “Never better. Ready to head back?”

Given that Ivy would escape any place he would put her, Bruce decided it’d be best to just leave her as is. Let her wake up with a bad headache and the memory of him escaping again. Bruce figured the day would come when he would have to figure out a more permanent solution for her, but right now he had other priorities. By now, she already knew his identity, so the whole capture-and-release fiasco was more like a game to her, anyway.

As Bruce dressed himself in his Bat gear, the back of Clark’s neck prickled with heat but he ignored it. It was getting late in the day and he actually had not taken in a lot of sunlight lately, so his fatigue could be from that. Either way, he had to get Bruce safely home first, before he considered some sleep.

Bruce held up a hand, which Clark took. Carefully, he brought Bruce up into his arms bridal style then flew off into the growing night. Usually, Bruce would attempt to find the Batmobile but the buzz in his head was discouraging him from driving. Clark said nothing, though he did keep glancing down at Bruce.

Their arrival back at the mansion was welcomed warmly by Alfred as the other members of the Justice League had already dispersed. Clark handed Bruce to Alfred, who steered him towards Bruce’s room to help him get out of the suit. After a mass text was sent to everyone else letting them know Bruce was fine, Clark joined them to see Alfred encouraging Bruce to lie down and rest rather than try to go to the Cave.

“I got this, Alfred.” Clark assured, as Alfred finally threw his hands into the air while Bruce once more tried to slip out the door. Bruce’s dark robe threatened to be caught in said door, which Alfred had been swiftly trying to close.

“I’m fine, Clark.” Bruce said, jutting his shoulder forward as he tried to squeeze past them both.

Clark abruptly picked Bruce up as if he weighed nothing, and tossed him onto the bed. “You need to rest.”

Alfred quickly shut the door behind them and walked away to who knows where. Clark stood at the edge of Bruce’s bed, appreciatively eyeing at how Bruce’s robe splayed open to show off his chest.

Bruce gave a typical, signature pout up at Clark, then something flashed in his eyes as he brought his legs up and around Clark’s waist.

“I’ll rest after someone makes me tired enough to need it.”

Clark laughed, but something in his chest felt like it bloomed. The previous heat he had felt before came back, crawling down his spine and speeding up his heart. His face flushed suddenly as a wave of desire spread over him. He leaned down and gave Bruce a deep kiss that had them both craving for more.

“So, to regular humans it’s deadly, but to you... it acts like an aphrodisiac,” Bruce commented, a slow, smug grin spreading on his face as he squeezed his legs a little tighter around Clark. “Guess we should do something about that.”

“At least let me get out of my suit. Unlike you, I’m not left in a robe.” Clark managed to say, as he untangled himself from Bruce.

Bruce scooted further up onto the bed so his back was supported by a few plush pillows.

Clark quickly stripped off the Superman suit, putting it to the side while he kept his cape in hand. Bruce was watching him with hungry eyes, no doubt calculating a few things Clark would do, but Clark had his own ideas. Before Bruce could even protest, Clark swooped down and tied Bruce’s hands above his head to one of the nearby bed posts. Like this, the cape looked like a big red bow.

“You just want to see me tied up.” Bruce objected, tugging on the invincible material fruitlessly.

“Well, you _do_ look mighty nice tied up,” Clark commented in rebuttal, kissing a line up along Bruce’s neck, breathing him in.

Bruce shuddered as he felt Clark’s teeth graze his neck and shoulder, strikingly aware that if Clark wanted he could leave bruises in the wake of even the softest bite. He didn’t know what was happening to his senses. The buzzing in his head increased and Bruce was left with abnormally sensitive skin in the wake of Clark’s teasing bites and hot kisses. Clark wasn’t faring much better, as he hungrily lapped up the salty taste of Bruce’s skin.

The room felt hot. Constricting even. They had barely noticed before but now, it was nearly oppressing. The two locked eyes as Clark reached up to his mouth, coating his hand in saliva and then reached down between them to bring their cocks together, stroking them languidly in one large fist. Bruce groaned, arching his back into the feeling.

Clark used his other hand to caress Bruce’s side, his touches gentle until he reached up to Bruce’s nipple to give it a pinch. He wanted to mark Bruce all over, make him _his_ , and absolutely _devour_ him.

Bruce gasped and bucked at the treatment. “Dammit, Clark!”

This only earned him a laugh and another pinch before Clark conceded in giving Bruce a deep kiss. Bruce returned the kiss, opening his mouth to accept Clark’s tongue as Clark’s strokes grew more rushed. The other hand that had been previously teasing trailed back downwards over Bruce’s hip, settling comfortably there as Clark thrust shallowly into his hand. Bruce moaned as their lips separated, the sound wavering on another borderline curse as he felt Clark’s fingertips digging into his hip, no doubt bruising them.

It was a perfect twist of the wrist with the right amount of pressure that had Bruce suddenly jerking into Clark’s hand, his orgasm hitting him somewhat unexpectedly. He didn’t think he was that close but maybe whatever Ivy had done to him, was affecting him in _other_ ways. Clark stroked him through it, even squeezing at Bruce’s tip and toying with the sensitive head enough to make Bruce squirm. Using some of Bruce’s own cum, Clark finished himself quickly, watching the streaks of his own seed join Bruce’s.

Clark took in the scene before him; a beautifully tied up Bruce Wayne panting heavily, with both his own and Clark’s release all over him, but still with dark eyes that begged for more. He truly was insatiable at times. Perhaps it was the other part of the toxin kicking in, but Clark felt fatigue kicking in. He unwrapped Bruce’s hands from the cape then dropped it off the side of the bed. Bruce did not seem anywhere near finished with his idea of playing, but he silently accepted how exhausted Clark seemed.

Deciding that he was at least comfortable enough, Bruce acquiesced to staying in the bed to rest.

Clark looked up at him at they settled into a more comfortable position, no words needed from Bruce beyond a sigh and a nod of the head. “Good, because after a small nap, I’m really going to fuck you.”

Bruce swallowed, having not expected that. Bold as he was, Bruce gave his best grin and tempted fate.

“Looking forward to it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Right now this is set as just a one-shot with a quirky ending. Slowly trying to get some writing mojo back (it went poof alluva sudden so gotta ease back into it).  
> IDK if I'll write a ch.2 or not to this but pls do enjoy this!


End file.
